First Love Painful
by Akashi lina
Summary: Boleh mencicipi cinta, namun jangan sampai berlebihan. Jika sudah berlebihan maka kau akan mabuk dan tak bisa mengendalikan akal dan fikiran mu lagi. Warning: Typo, OOC, Boys Love. (AkaKuro) [Hiatus!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **don't like, don't read**

 **Warning : Banyak Typo, gaje, OOC, BL dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenapa sebagian besar orang selalu mengorbankan apa yang dia punya kepada pasangannya, bahkan kesuciannya. Mengabaikan perasaan orang tua dan sahabatnya demi pasangannya yang belum pasti akan membawanya menuju pelaminan. Orang kasmaran itu buta dan tuli.

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mehela nafas berkali-kali sembari membatin hal tersebut. Setelah tadi mendengar cerita temannya Kise Ryouta yang di tinggalkan oleh sang kekasih setelah Kise mengorbankan semuanya. Membuat Kuroko muak akan cinta dan yang namanya hubungan pacaran.

"Ada pemuda manis yang sedang menunggu bis sendirian, Mau ku temani."

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah tiba-tiba datang dan menyapanya dengan sok akrab. Dengan malas, Kuroko mengabaikan pemuda itu.

"Sombongnya."

Kuroko masih mehiraukan pemuda itu. Sebagai anak baik, dia harus menuruti perkataan dari mendiang ibunya dulu agar tidak berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Kau manis sekali rasanya aku ingin mencium mu."

Sontak Kuroko menengok kearah pemuda itu dan..

Cup..

"Hahah.. Kena kau, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri mematung di halte bus setelah dicium oleh pemuda kurang ajar yang tidak dia kenal. Dan dengan seenaknya pemuda itu pergi begitu saja setelah menciumnya.

Dan darimana pemuda itu tau namanya.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Pov.

"Sial, aku tak bisa konsentrasi."

Lagi-lagi aku mengacak rambut ku. Sesekali aku menscrol mouse kearah atas untuk memeriksa kembali kerjaan ku yang sudah ia ketik di program Ms. Word.

aku beranjak dari depan komputer dan berjalan menuju tumpukan buku yang menggunung dan membuka salah satu buku yang berserakan di lantai, mungkin dengan membaca satu buku bisa menemukan inspirasi baru untuk melanjutkan cerita yang sedang ku kerjakan sekarang.

.

Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang novelis yang tidak terkenal yang sudah menciptakan 2 buku dari hasil kerja keras dan sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan buku ke 3 ku.

.

Jujur saja insiden di halte bus membuat ku agak kacau dan membuat ide yang tadi sudah kususun sebelumnya buyar hanya karena satu ciuman dari pria brengsek yang tak tahu sopan santun. sepertinya aku harus mebiasakan diri untuk selalu menulis setiap inspirasi atau ide baru ke dalam kertas.

"Percuma saja."

aku membuang buku yang tadi ku baca, tak ada yang ku tangkap dari membaca tadi. aku beranjak menuju tempat tidur ku dan membaringkan diri di sana lalu tertidur.

End Kuroko Pov

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya kembali menunggu bis untuk bisa sampai ke tempat kerja utama yaitu TK Teiko. di saat menunggu bis tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering dan terdapat nama editornya di sana.

"Moshi moshi, Momoi san."

"Sedang dalam proses Momoi san."

"Ya, akan ku kerjakan."

"Ya."

"Tak perlu datang ke rumah ku."

"Aku bisa mengerjakan sendiri."

"Ya."

"Jika sudah selesai akan ku kasih ke Momoi san."

"Ya-"

Handphone Kuroko berpindah tangan dalam sekejap.

"Maaf Kuroko Tetsuya sedang sibuk- piiip."

Kuroko hanya memandang sang pelaku yang kurang ajar dengan wajah datar

"Bisa anda berikan ponsel yang ada di tangan anda itu."

Pemuda berambut merah didepannya hanya menatap Kuroko dengan intens sambil menyerigai.

"Benar-benar manis yah."

Sedangkan Kuroko hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, sebagai pertanda tidak mengerti atas ucapan pemuda surai merah didepannya ini.

"Apa yang anda maksud?"

"Tentu saja wajah Tetsuya."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko lalu dengan cepat di tepis tangan kurang ajar itu oleh kuroko.

"Maaf, Tapi saya laki-laki dan saya masih normal."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir plum Kuroko.

"Aku tau itu, Ah.. aku belum memperkenalkan diri ku."

"Nama ku-"

Belum sempat memperkenalkan diri, bibir lancang Kuroko memotong ucapannya.

"Tak perlu, saya tidak ingin mengenal orang yang tak tau sopan santun seperti anda."

"Asal Tetsuya tau, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang memotong ucapan ku, biasanya aku akan langsung menghajarnya."

"Saya tidak peduli, Tolong kembalikan ponsel saya."

Kuroko menjulurkan tangan kanannya, berharap sang pemuda di depannya itu memberinya ponsel miliknya sekarang.

"Cium dulu!"

Namun sayang sang surai merah itu malah menunjukkan bibirnya agar Kuroko mau menempelkan bibirnya di tempat yang di tunjuknya.

"Anda bukan hanya tidak sopan tapi juga brengsek dan pencuri."

Kuroko berujar dengan wajah datar namun hatinya benci luar biasa. Rasanya ingin menyumpahi pemuda kurang ajar di depannya, sayangnya Kuroko masih menjujung tinggi tata krama di tempat umum.

"Kata-kata Tetsuya sopan namun menusuk hati."

"Ponsel!"

Kuroko meninggikan juluran tangannya, mempertegas kalau Kuroko hanya memerlukan ponselnya, bukan ingin mengobrol dengan pemuda yang tak tau etika.

"Baiklah, untuk Tetsuya akan ku berikan, Nih."

Ponsel Kuroko berpindah tangan kepada sang pemiliknya, dengan cepat Kuroko menaruh ponselnya di saku celananya. Takut pemuda di depannya mencuri ponselnya kembali.

"Lihat Tetsuya bisnya sudah datang."

Kuroko menengok kearah yang di tunjuk pemuda didepannya, dan benar saja bis yang Kuroko tunggu menuju kearahnya.

Kuroko masih fokus menengok ke arah bis yang akan ia naiki, sampai ada benda kenyal dan basah menempel di pipinya.

Reflek Kuroko menggerakan telapak tangannya kearah muka sang pelaku penciuman, sayangnya Kuroko hanya mampu menampar udara, dikarenakan sang pelaku lebih cepat melarikan diri.

'Sial, kecolongan lagi.' Banti Kuroko geram.

Bis berhenti tepat di depan Kuroko, tanpa membuang waktu Kuroko langsung masuk ke dalam bis tersebut. Kuroko memilih tempat duduk paling belakang dan pojok dekat dengan jendela.

Tak beberapa lama bis beranjak dari halte, ponsel Kuroko berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Kuroko mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat nama sang penelpon 'Akashi Seijuuro'.

Kuroko menatap heran pada ponselnya, sejak kapan ia menyimpan nomor dengan nama 'Akashi Seijuuro' dan Kuroko merasa tak mempunyai teman bernama 'Akashi Seijuuro'. Dan lagi nama itu terasa familiar baginya.

Didesak oleh rasa penasaran, akhirnya Kuroko mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"..."

Kuroko lebih memilih diam, menunggu sang penelpon berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Tetsuya, are you okay?"

'Oh.. tidak suara ini. Jangan bilang kalau...' Batin Kuroko was-was.

"Aku pemuda yang mencium mu tadi, ingat kan?"

Mimpi buruk, ini mimpi buruk bagi seorang Kuroko. Bagaimana pemuda tadi atau sebut saja Akashi bisa mengetahui nomor ponselnya.

"Saya tidak ingat."

"Masa ciuman mesra ku tidak membekas di hati mu atau kulit mu."

"Maaf, sepertinya anda salah sambung."

Setelah itu sambungan telpon terputus oleh pihak Kuroko dan mematikan total ponselnya.

Kuroko berusaha agar tidak menjedotkan dirinya ke kaca jendela bis di sampingnya. Berusaha melupakan ingatan tentang pemuda berambut merah yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Kuroko memandang keluar jendela berusaha merilekskan pikirannya, dengan melihat taman dan gedung-gedung perusahaan yang menjulang tinggi dengan bertuliskan nama entitas perusahaan tersebut. Dari perusahaan Suzuxx, Honxx, Akashi corp, akeboxx, dan-

'Tunggu tadi aku seperti melihat nama Akashi.'

'Apa perasaan ku saja.'

Dan sekarang Kuroko lebih memilih memejamkan mata dari pada ngelindur nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TK TEIKO

"-Cuya cencei, Tecuya cencei."

Sang murid yang memanggilnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Kuroko yang kebetulan sedang duduk di atas karpet bercorak hewan-hewan, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Ah, ada apa Sakurai kun."

"Cakulai mau minta bukain tutup cpidol walna punya Cakulai, cucah dibukanya."

Sakurai menunjukkan spidol miliknya kepada Kuroko. Kuroko pun mengambilnya dan segera membukanya.

"Ini sudah."

Kuroko memberikan spidol yang sudah terbuka dan tersenyum kepada muridnya.

"Aligatou Tetcuya cencei."

"Sama sama Sakurai kun."

Sang murid langsung berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Kuroko?"

Sang pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang merupakan pengajar di TK Teiko sama seperti Kuroko muncul secara mendadak di samping Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko kaget namun wajah datar masih bisa di pertahankan.

"Bisa muncul secara normalkan Mayuzumi kun."

"Bicarakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Kuroko tau dirinya juga suka mengagetkan orang sampai mengira kalau dia hantu. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya, salahkan saja hawa keberadaannya yang lemah. Sebenarnya itu berlaku juga untuk Mayuzumi yang mempunyai nasib yang sama tentang hawa keberadaan.

"Jika Mayuzumi kun ingin menggangu ku. Lupakan saja, aku akan menghiraukan mu."

Mayuzumi memamerkan senyum mengejeknya kepada Kuroko lalu mengacak rambutnya, namun sang surai baby blue malah membuang muka dengan pose pipi yang digembungkan.

"Mau ku bantu menyelesaikan novel mu?"

Kuroko melirik Mayuzumi.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Lantas, masalah apa yang membuat mu menjadi seperti ini."

"Biasanya hanya deadline novel mu."

Kuroko mennghela napas, benar apa kata Mayuzumi. Tak ada masalah yang berarti dalam hidupnya yang membosankan ini.

"Apa Mayuzumi kun tau Akashi Seijuuro."

Mayuzumi terlihat berfikir dan berusaha mengingat nama yang Kuroko sebutkan.

"Kalau Akashi saja, aku tau. Akashi corp. Ya.. Akashi corp."

"Jadi mata ku tidak salah lihat."

"Apa maksud mu Kuroko?"

"Tadi saat perjalanan menuju TK Teiko, aku melihat gedung dengan nama Akashi corp. Jadi Mayuzumi kun bisa jelaskan aku tentang Akashi corp!"

Kuroko memandang Mayuzumi dengan padangan antusias, berharap Mayuzumi dapat menyembuhkan rasa penasarannya tentang nama Akashi, atau malah bisa tau penyebab Akashi Seijuuro selalu mengodanya.

"Setau ku Akashi corp itu perusahaan besar, cabangnya sudah ada di negara-negara maju."

"Terus."

"Menurut ku teknologi yang mereka gunakan canggih mengalahkan pesaing-pesaingnya."

"Terus."

"Dan ku denggar mereka mengadakan kegiatan sosial dengan dana yang cukup besar."

"Terus."

"Hanya itu yang aku tau tentang Akashi corp."

"Terus."

"Ck. Teruskan saja sendiri."

"Maksudku Mayuzumi kun tidak tau siapa pemiliknya, nama pemegang sahamnya, nama direkturnya, managernya, karyawannya atau mungkin satpam disana."

Mayuzumi Sweatdrop.

"Astaga Kuroko, kau pikir aku ini apa, sebuah mesin pencari yang lebih hebat dari mbah G**gle."

"Oh.. iya. Kenapa aku tidak cari disana saja yah. Malah bertanya pada Mayuzumi kun, yang informasinya belum tentu akurat."

Mayuzumi hanya bisa bersabar dengan partner kerjanya yang satu ini, yang entah kenapa kalau bicara selalu pedas.

"Simpan rasa penasaran mu untuk nanti, sebaiknya kita kembali berkerja."

Mayuzumi berdiri meninggalkan Kuroko, lalu berjalan menuju anak didiknya dan Kuroko. Waktu bebas untuk anak didiknya bermain sudah habis dan sekarang waktunya belajar menulis. Kurokopun mengikuti langkah Mayuzumi dan memulai pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **don't like, don't read**

 **Warning : Banyak Typo, gaje, OOC, BL dll**

 **semi M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya kembali menunggu bis menuju tempak kerjanya TK Teiko. Terlihat kantung mata tanda ia kurang tidur, akibat dari rasa penasarannya terhadap pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro hingga ia menelantarkan novelnya. Yang ia dapat dari berselancar di dunia maya hanya seputar perusahaan Akashi dan pemimpinnya yang bernama Akashi Masaomi. Selebihnya hanya tentang kinerja keuangan perusahaan dan keunggulan perusahaan tersebut.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meredakan pusing kepalanya akibat kurang tidur. Angin berhembus dengan sejuknya membuat Kuroko keterusan memejamkan mata sampai akhirnya dia tertidur pulas di halte bis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Tiiiiin... Tiiiinnnn...'

Kuroko langsung membuka mata seketika.

"Butuh tebengan?"

Seorang pria menaiki motor sport merah dengan memakai helm merah pula.

Kuroko menggeryitkan alis, berusaha mengenal si pengendara.

"Tidak usah banyak berfikir, kau sudah telat bukan."

"Haah.."

Kuroko buru-buru melihat jam tanggannya, dan sialnya lagi jam menunjukkan pukul 9.

Kuroko langsung naik ke jok belakanng motor spot didepannya, tidak peduli dengan siapa yang memberinya tebengan. Yang penting dia tidak terlalu terlambat dan gajinya tidak dipotong.

Belum sempat Kuroko memberitahu tujuannya, sang pengendara langsung mengucapkannya.

"TK Teiko kan."

"Hu um." Kuroko mengiyakan ucapan sang pengendara.

.

.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang TK Teiko, tanpa basa basi Kuroko langsung turun dari motor spot yang memberinya tumpangan, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kuroko langsung masuk ke dalam TK Teiko.

Sedangkan sang pengendara sedari tadi menyeringai dibalik helm.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mayuzumi kun, aku duluan!"

"Ya hati-hati."

Kuroko keluar dari kawasan TK Teiko, kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah selesai dengan insiden keterlabatannya tadi, beruntung gajinya tidak di potong.

Kuroko berhenti, menatap pengendara motor yang pagi tadi menyelamatkannya sedang menuju kearahnya lalu berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Aku menagih imbalan ku." Ucap sang pengendara masih tidak mau melepas helm merah dengan kaca pelangi yang menutup mukanya.

Kuroko menghela nafas, lalu membatin

'Benar juga, zaman sekarang tidak ada orang yang mau menolong dengan imbalan hanya ucapan terima kasih saja.'

"Berapa?"

Kuroko menggambil dompet nya, bersiap untuk mengambil beberapa uang.

"Tetsuya kira aku ini tukang ojek, heem."

Sang pengendara mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan menyolek dagu Kuroko.

"Tolong jangan sembarangan ya."

Kuroko mulai geram dengan aksi pria di depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kencan."

Kali ini helm merah ditanggalkan dan terlihatlah sosok Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kau!"

"Ayo kita kencan."

"Maaf saja, saya sedang sibuk."

"Hooo jadi itu sopan santun mu terhadap orang yang sudah menolong mu."

"Saya tidak pernah minta di tolong oleh anda."

"Alasan!"

Akashi menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko agar Kuroko naik ke jok belakang.

"Lepas, dasar brengsek."

"Ayo naik."

'Plakk'

Kuroko melayangkan tangannya yang masih bebas ke pipi Akashi.

Akashi mempererat gengaman dipergelangan tangan Kuroko, sampai pemilik tangan meringis kesakitan.

"To-tolong lepaskan."

Kuroko berusaha melepaskan tanggannya dari cengkraman Akashi, dan tiba-tiba Akashi melepas genggamannya. Lalu menatap Kuroko dengan tajam.

"Baik, aku tak akan menolong mu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu setelah insiden Kuroko menampar Akashi. Sang pemuda berambut merah tersebut tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di depan Kuroko, bahkan tak ada misscall atau sms tak jelas dari Akashi.

Baru kali ini Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan di tengah malam, sebenarnya dia tidak mau tapi tuntutan perut yang minta di isi membuatnya terpaksa berkelana di malam hari mencari minimarket yang masih buka.

Kuroko berfikir akan memasang alarm untuk makan saat sedang mengerjakan novel, agar tidak menderita seperti sekarang ini.

"Gak ada cewek manis, eh tapi ada cowok manis yang lewat."

Saking keasikan melamun Kuroko tidak menyadari sedang lewat di depan empat preman dengan otot besar, muka seram dan tato di sekujur badan.

"Mau diembat juga hah."

Temannya yang lain ikut menimpali omongan pria sebelumnya.

"bolehlah!"

Kuroko hendak mempercepat langkahnya namun sayang seorang preman sudah menangkap tanggannya.

"Lepas."

Kuroko memberontak tapi percuma tenaganya bukan apa-apa bagi para preman itu.

"Tenanglah, nanti juga kau menikmatinya juga."

Tubuh Kuroko di bawa ke gang yang gelap dan sepi.

"To-hmmppp."

Mulut Kuroko disumpal dengan kain, sweaternya dan kausnya sudah di tanggalkan hanya tinggal kaus dalam dan celana panjang yang belum ditanggalkan. Para preman sudah menjelajahi tubuh Kuroko namun hanya bagian atas.

Kuroko hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa semoga ada malaikat baik hati yang akan menyelamatkannya sekarang.

'Ku mohon tolong aku.'

'Akashi kun.'

'Akashi kun, tolong!'

'Akashi kun'

'Akashi kun'

 _Kenapa nama itu yang pertama keluar dari pikiran ku_

"Waahhh... ada yang bersenang-senang rupanya."

Suara yang tak asing bagi Kuroko. Membuat para preman berhenti dari kegiatan menggerayangi Kuroko.

"Diam kau, mau menggangu kami, kau akan tau sendiri resikonya."

"Niatnya sih gitu, tapi melihat orang yang kalian gerayangi itu tak mungkin mau ku tolong. Jadi silahkan dilanjutkan."

Ucap Akashi melirik sekilas kearah Kuroko.

"Aukhasi khun, pholong!" (Akashi kun, tolong!)

Akashi hendak meninggalkan tempat perkara, namun dihentikan oleh suara Kuroko yang terdengar menyedihkan.

"Hehh... sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu."

"Khuhmhooon!" (Kumohon!)

''Hee.. bocah diam kau!"

Salah satu preman menginjak kepala Kuroko.

"Yakin mau ku tolong."

"hiiyyhaa."(Iya)

"Kubilang diam."

Preman tersebut semakin keras menginjak kepala Kuroko.

"ku tagih imbalannya nanti."

Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah.

"Tutup mata mu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menutup mata.

"Hoo kau mau melawan kami bocah merah."

"Jangan menyesal karna memanggilku bocah."

"Buaakkk"

"Jduaakkk"

"Bruuukk."

"Nah Tetsuya sekarang kau boleh membuka mata."

Kuroko membuka mata dan terlihat empat preman yang akan meperkosanya tadi sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Kain penyumpal disingkirkan dari mulutnya, baju yang berserkan di pungut lalu di pakai kembali.

"Makasih atas bantuannya-"

"Akashi kun."

"Aku minta imbalan."

"Kencan kan?" tanya Kuroko memastikan.

Akashi menyeringai

"Hari minggu jam 10 siang, di taman bermain Kiseki."

.

.

 _Langkah awal untuk kehancuran yang sebenarnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomenasai... gomenasai... gomenasai...**

 **Udah update lama sekalinya update ficnya absurd.**

 **Salahkan dosen lina yang ngasih tugas segunung, dan setiap pertemuan presentasi sendiri sendiri.**

 **Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan dan gak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.**

 **Dan makasih yang udah review, fav, follow sama yang silent readers juga, makasih banyak bangettttt... love you!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review**

 **:)**


End file.
